


Picture Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael and Colin fluff.
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Picture Perfect

Michael grinned as he woke up, a rare deviance from his usual grumble. He stretched and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him.

He laid there and soaked in the warmth, thinking about how happy he was. He hadn’t felt like this since...well, ever. He pressed a kiss to Colin’s forehead before he got up, trying not to wake him up.

He went to the kitchen to make some coffee, and picked up the picture sitting next to the coffee maker. It was one of the pictures from the Variety photo shoot for the Emmy’s. They were sitting in the car, Colin staring at the camera dutifully with his a hat on, and Michael sticking his finger in Colin’s ear. He put it down, pouring the coffee into 2 mugs, about to head back upstairs and wake Colin up when he felt arms wrap around his torso and a warm body pressed against his.

“Mornin’, handsome.” Colin said yawning.

“Right back atcha.” Michael turned in Colin’s arms and pressed a kiss to his nose before he handed him one of the coffees.

Colin sipped it and grinned. “Perfect!!”

Michael smiled at him before turning to the stove. “Want some eggs?” Colin nodded enthusiastically and hopped up on the counter, content with watching Michael scramble eggs and hum a song Colin didn’t recognize.

After a couple minutes Michael handed Colin a plate of eggs and kept one for himself. They ate in silence, soaking in the calm atmosphere after the chaos of the show last night.

They settled on the couch, where they bickered about what show to watch before settling on some documentary that neither of them really paid attention to. Michael was curled up against Colin’s side, and when the documentary ended, they just sat in silence, Colin reading some book and Michael sleeping on and off and playing on his phone.

The day passed like that, and the pair decided to head out to dinner around 7. The walked to their favorite Thai place, and ordered, sitting down at a tall table to wait. Conversation came easily, and soon they were both laughing, loudly enough that some other customers were giving them weird looks. In any other place, Colin would’ve felt bad, but they came here enough that they were on good terms with the staff. Plus, he was too busy watching the way Michael’s body shook whenever he found something really funny, or how his nose scrunched up whenever Colin said something super cringy.

When their food came they dug in, occasionally stealing food from the other’s plate. They made a game out of it, trying to stab the other person’s hand before they could eat it. If you got them, then you got a piece of their food without being stabbed.

They left happily chatting about whether water was wet, Colin said yes, Michael thought he was crazy.

“Okay, I don’t think an ocean is wet, but I think a single molecule is!”

“Those are equally insane!” Michael said playfully shoving Colin, who immediately shoved him back.

“You just don’t know the definition of wet.” Colin declared, turning around and walking backwards for a couple of steps.

Michael fondly rolled his eyes and grabbed Colin right before he ran into some white lady who would’ve definitely killed the mood.

They got back to the apartment and got ready for bed, changing into PJ’s and brushing their teeth. Colin removed the light amount of gel in his hair as Michael turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Colin joined him, pulling the covers up to his chin, and turning to face Michael.

They stared at each other for a while, memorizing each other’s faces. Eventually Colin reached his hand out to cup Michael’s face, smiling softly when he leaned into the touch.

“I love you so much.” Colin whispered as he cuddled up to Michael, throwing an arm over his waist and tangling their legs up.

Michael pulled Colin in closer, burying his face in his hair. “I love so much too.” He whispered into his boyfriend’s hair, pressing a kiss there before closing his eyes and letting sleep pull him in.


End file.
